powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emperor Of Evil Arrives! Enforcer Rangers Defeated!
The Emperor Of Evil Arrives! Enforcer Rangers Defeated! is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc it is the Finale of the Enforcer Ranger Arc and Prequel to the battle with Lord Zedd. Synopsis With The Enforcer Rangers Exposed thanks to Zeran, The Groovy Rangers come up with an end to defeat the enforcer rangers once, and for all! Episode The following day the plan was put into action as the Enforcer Rangers were in the park pulling their hair out with Raymar's plan exposed they had little to no way of getting their powers restored. "Yo! Raymar!" A voice shouted as Raymar turned to see it was Jeremy, the second in command to the Groovy Rangers and just seeing him made his blood boil right now but, what was Jeremy doing here all alone it made no sense. If he was going to challenge them wouldn't he want to do it with the whole team it made no sense. "Black Ranger, here to be destroyed?" Raymar questioned as the Enforcer Rangers all looked his way causing Jeremy to smirk, they were falling right for his plan and it was going to make Francine's plan all the sweeter when they finally pulled it off to say the least. Jeremy slowly got in position waiting. "I'm here to challenge you lot to a battle, you five are the biggest threat to San Francisco, So come on! Morph up and take me on, that is of course if you've got the damn balls oh wait you killed your parents in cold blood you don't have any!" Jeremy taunted. "Alright Black Ranger you asked for it "ENFORCER RANGERS! ENFORCER WHAT IS RIGHT! ENFORCE OUR MIGHT!" They all shouted quickly morphing into their outfits as Jeremy simply smirked. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be thanks Enforcer Rangers, BYE!" Jeremy said before teleporting in a flash of black causing them to blink before "ARGH! THE BLACK RANGER TRICKED US!" Raymar snarled in anger as they were frustrated as all hell. The Enforcer Rangers were down to their last morph so they needed to figure out something, ANYTHING at this point to get their powers back and that's what blew. Back at the command center Francine and Jeremy clapped hands as Zeran fell over laughing. "Oh, that was beautiful boy, playing to Raymar's ego oh my god I can't breathe!" Zeran said basically laughing his rear off at the moment causing Francine to smirk. "This works PERFECTLY into my idea, now that they are down to one morph they won't have any choice but to challenge us and with their powers gone, Enforcer Rangers are history," Francine added with a smirk. "What exactly is your plan Francine-Girl?" Zeran questioned. "Simple honestly, You see the Enforcer Rangers are after one thing and one thing only, their powers back so I figure we play to that. We challenge them to a ranger battle after school, they win, they take our spot but, the second they morph they will use up what's left of the powers you gave them. Then once their powers are no more we send them right back to where they came from!" Francine stated with a small yet hampton style grin. "Francine that is PERFECT" Zeran commented with a big old grin. The following Day at school, Francine and her team approached Raymar. "Raymar." Francine said with a nod. "What do you want Hampton?" Raymar questioned. "Now, now Raymar I'm here with a deal. You want your powers back so bad, here we go I offer you this, after school the groovy rangers vs the enforcer rangers. You win you take our place and we take yours, you lose well you go back to where you came from." Francine explained. "Do you really think we are that stupid Hampton?" Raymar questioned. "Well if the Shoe fits." Jeremy added with a small grin. "And besides Raymar, "Sweetie" She said droping the former nickname. "Can you REALLY take the chance to NOT take me up on this offer hmmm?" Francine said smiling sweetly. "Shes got a point boss." Zeeke growled as Raymar nodded. "FINE! Today, after school, Golden gate park." Raymar said as Francine smirked. "Fine see ya than, "Sweetie" Francine giggled as the Groovy Rangers took off high fiving each other as Raymar tightened his fists in anger the fact that now, they had to play by the groovy rangers rules just pissed him off but he knew, it had to be done. After school the two teams of Rangers met at the park. 'Alright guys Morph so they don't realize we are playing them.' Francine whispered. 'Got it fearless leader.' Royce stated as Francine nodded. "Okay guys, let's end this. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as they all pulled the morpher out from behind them. MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! ANKYLOSAURS! POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAOJIN! "Groovy Rangers!" The groovy Rangers shouted ready for battle. "So you are serious, so be it! ENFORCER RANGERS MORPH UP!" Raymar ordered. "ENFORCER RANGERS! ENFORCER OUR WILL! ENFORCER OUR MIGHT!" They shouted before quickly Morphing into the Enforcer Rangers as the groovy rangers smirked to themselves. "Alright guys, power down." Francine ordered and as quickly as they morphed they de morphed. "What?" Raymar asked in confusion as Francine smirked. "Think about it for a moment Raymar, why would we challenge you to a losing fight hmmm?" Francine asked as Raymar's eyes widened. "HAHAHA! I told you Raymar over confidence would be your downside one day." Zeran laughed hysterically. Before the Enforcer Rangers could react suddenly all five of the glowed brightly as up in Zerak up in space blinked. "Roarshar, what's going on?!" Zerak asked before Roarshar scanned them as his face dropped. "THAT WAS THEIR LAST MORPH!" Roarshar declared. "WHAT?! HAMPTON!!!!!" Zerak screamed in anger. Down on Earth the energy began draining before the coins flew out of the Enforcer Rangers as the coins zoomed into the air before zooming to Zeran's hands. "And I'll be taking those enforcer rangers! NOW! BEGONE BACK TO YOUR PRISON AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON! SHADAHADUS OPENUS!" Zeran shouted as a portal opened up and slowly began sucking up the enforcer rangers. Slowly one by one the Enforcer Rangers as Raymar gripped onto the ground. "OLD MAN! IF YOU THINK THIS IS THE END! WE'VE MADE A DEAL WITH THE BUTCHER WHO HAS MADE SURE THAT WE WILL BE BACK AND WHEN WE ARE YOU WILL PAY YOU WRINKLED OLD FOOL!" Raymar screamed as Zeran twitched but took a few deep breaths. "This is taking too long Francine can you speed this up?" Zeran asked with a grin as Francine cracked her knuckles. "Oh it will be my pleasure Zeran." Francine said slowly walking up to Raymar who was barely holding on. Lifting Raymar up she smirked. "NEVER, Use a Southerner and expect to get away with it." Francine said before kneeing Raymar right in the stomach causing him to cough before being sucked into the vortex screaming before Zeran grinned. "SHADAHADUS CLOSUS!" Zeran shouted as Raymar was sucked into the portoal closing it right as the last of the Enforcer Rangers got sucked in with a smirk. "PHEW! Man I forgot how loud Raymar got." Zeran chuckled as Francine was silent. "Francine-Girl?" Zeran questioned. "Sorry, What Raymar said has me worried..." Francine grumbled to herself. "I have to agree, Fearless leader, that didn't sound good..." Royce added in. "What's the worst that could happen some bigger bad shows up?" Jeremy asked. "Mr. Second in command...you may have just jinxed us." Winnie grumbled. "I'd have to agree with Winnie this isn't a joking matter." Kaitlyn added in. "Alright rangers for the time being...go to yellow alert." Zeran muttered. Meanwhile up in space Zeark let out a wave of electricity wasting a few Tenga's in anger. "WHAT DOES A MAN HAVE TO DO AROUND HERE TO DESTROY FREE WILL AND SAVE THIS BLASTED UNIVERSE?!" Zerak snapped in anger as suddenly the base that Groarke and Zerak had been using began to shake as lighting struck outside causing the two to fall over. "WHA?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Groarke questioned as Zerak listened to the lighting before an evil smirk came across his face. "Nothing much Groarke but, Help has arrived HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Zerak laughed as the lighting continued to strike rapidly. To Be Continued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega